What's My Reward? Alex Shelley One Shot
by KrisTheStars32
Summary: Who gets the reward when there is a race between Allie and her crush Patrick ? I own nothing in this story


Name: Allie Elise Harter

Nicknames: Al, Baby, Skittles

Age: 20

Looks: she doesnt have the star on her face all the time. just when she wrestles and it is usually sticky rhinestones. she's only 5'3"but she can really pack a punch. .com/imgres?q=colored+scene+hair&um=1&hl=en&client=safari&sa=X&rls=en&biw=1029&bih=587&tbm=isch&tbnid=E0bwdMGKNhwVpM:&imgrefurl=.com/&docid=ELKRix2UcfvsVM&imgurl=./_KZ5qdgu3avM/S3AjyR6t_5I/AAAAAAAAChw/EKHzydQ1vSI/s320/Scene%252BHair%252BColored%&w=180&h=222&ei=HxeaTu7xF8nb0QGu-sXkBA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=212&sig=100402466370028585364&page=2&tbnh=160&tbnw=143&start=12&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:12&tx=122&ty=61 

Family: Josh Harter (Chris Sabin)-older brother

Job: Manager of MotorCity Machine Guns, TNA Knockout tag champ with Velvet Sky, 1/2 Of the Beautiful People

Ring Name: Love Starr

Personality: Fun, kick ass, lovable, funny, punk.

Entrance songs: "Motorcity" by: Adam Skaggs (when with MotorCity Machine Guns), "Angel On My Shoulder" by: Dale Oliver, "Better Off This Way" by: A Day To Remember.

Crush: Patrick Martin (Alex Shelley)

Friends: Jamie Szantyr, Josh Harter, Lauren Williams (Angelina Love), Patrick Martin.

I went down the hall to my brother's locker room that he shared with my crush Patrick Martin also known as my crush and also known as Alex Shelley. I knocked on the door.

"Hey sis!" my brother, Josh, pulled me in for a bear hug.

"Hey bro!" I hugged him back.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your match?" Josh asked.

"I got time yet." I answered. "I'm going for a run you two want to join me?" I asked.

"Nope because I am hanging out with Jamie before your match." He turned his head over his shoulder and called out. "Yo Pat! Skittles wants to know if you wanna go running with her?"

"Sure!" Patrick answered. He came to the door. "Ready?" he asked.

"let's go!" I answered smiling. We went outside and ran around the arena outside then raced back to my locker room.

"Alright good luck on your match!" Patrick said. He pulled me in for a sweaty hug.

"Thanks. I'll be out there for your match later." I said. He left and I went to change into my ring gear: .com/imgres?q=wwe+maryse&start=40&num=10&um=1&hl=en&client=safari&rls=en&biw=1029&bih=587&tbm=isch&tbnid=6ACv1WCK_9DZjM:&imgrefurl=.com/spots/wwe-raw-divas-vs-smackdown-divas/images/10904070/title/maryse-raw-photo&docid=ZABuOaZnDAChXM&imgurl=.&w=333&h=390&ei=WiSaTu79MsHm0QGKsKCJAw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=709&sig=100402466370028585364&sqi=2&page=3&tbnh=110&tbnw=96&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:40&tx=55&ty=64 "Ready Jamie?" I asked.

"Let's do this!" Jamie said. We grabbed our belts and then went to the entrance area. We did our Beautiful People entrance and stared down our opponets, Sarita and Rosita. This was our big match for the championship. "You start." Jamie told me as she got onto the apron. I nodded and tackled Rosita as soon as the bell rang. The match ended with Jamie pinning Rosita.

"Here are your winners and still the TNA Knockout tag team champions...Velvet Sky and Love Starr...The Beautiful People!" Jamie and I walked to the back with our championship belts.

"There are my champions!"Josh came and hugged me and then kissed Jamie.

"Ew!" I said. Josh pushed me lightly. "Hey!" I pushed him back.

"You better get ready because our match is in 10." Josh said.

"Right!" I ran back to the locker room and changed into this: .com/image/angelina%20love%20tna/wweDiva1982/IMG_5154_?o=94 I ran with my belt to the entrance area and then I bumped into Patrick.

"Hey you better watch where your going Skittles." Patrick said.

"Sorry." I said.

"Going to the match?" Patrick asked. I nodded.

"Yeah and it starts in 3 mins." I added.

"Let's go." we raced to the entrance area and Josh was still standing there with jamie.

"Ready you two?" Josh asked.

"Let's do this!" I answered. The guys and I went out for their match. I watched by the apron as they faced Jeff Jarret and Brian Kendrick. _"Oh my God! Patrick just performed Shellshock so sexy!" _I thought as I watched Patrick goes for the pin. 1...2...3. I got into the ring as the ref raised Josh and Patrick's arms in victory. I hugged them and lifted their arms in victory as we exited the ring and went up the ramp. Once we got backstage Jamie ran up to josh and kissed him. I rolled my eyes and looked at Patrick.

"Race ya to the locker room?" Patrick asked.

"Your on!" I answered. Patrick and I raced to the locker room. "Well I won! What do I get?" I asked.

"Close your eyes." I closed my eyes and felt a pair of lips on mine. I opened my eyes. "That's your reward." I smiled and kissed him back. "I love you Allie."

"I love you too Patrick."


End file.
